Hitherto, as a refillable container capable of being refilled with a liquid content, there has been proposed a refillable container including a paper tube body, a fixing portion, a pouch, and a pump member. The paper tube body has space formed therein. The fixing portion is connected to an inner upper part of the paper tube body, and has a protruding portion formed along an outer peripheral surface of an upper part of the fixing portion. The pouch is configured to store a liquid content, and is removably connected to a lower part of the fixing portion through a screw connection so that the pouch is replaceable when the liquid content is used up. The pump member is connected to an upper end of the fixing portion, and is configured to pump up the content stored in the pouch and to dispense the content to an outside through pumping action (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
In the refillable container disclosed in Patent Literature 1, when the liquid content in the pouch is used up, the fixing portion is disconnected from the paper tube body, and the pouch connected to the fixing portion is taken out from the paper tube body. Then, the screw connection is released to take out the pouch from the fixing portion, and the pouch is replaced with a new pouch. In this manner, refilling is performed.